The Crew Build Team
"They're like Sunfury with Heart" - Direct Quote From RageGamingVideos, 2015 TCBT4.PNG|Moon Base - Second Map TCBT2.PNG|The Crew Building Team TCBT3.PNG|Logo TCBT5.PNG|Percy The Melon TCBT9.PNG|The Hotel - Third Map TCBT6.PNG|Statues TCBT7.PNG|Ice Dragon TCBT8.PNG|Nature Unicorn TCBT10.PNG|Parking Lot TCBT12.PNG|TCBT Application Test About The Crew Build Team or TCBT is a group of map makers who create amazing quality maps for Rage and Hollow to use on Mapstravaganza. They even have an official Youtube Channel. Their logo is of a sentient watermelon named Percy which has appeared in various maps as a calling card or mascot. The team has a lot of members so much so that there is even some overlap with Team Tartaurus members, a team that also makes maps for the show that they may or may not be in competition with. Their first map was set in a fantasy forest, and mainly lead by Runapia. At the centre of the map was a castle and small town, with different small settlements scattered around, with many hidden "easter eggs". Due to this being made a long while before the other maps with a much smaller version of the current team (almost all members who worked on this have left now) this is often forgotten about or ignored. You can download it here. Their second map took place on the moon with various different glass enclosed environments. The enclosures each acted as sections of the map for different builders to build on. The basic plot of the map was that Rage and Hollow get sent on a space mission then are forced to make an escape lunar landing when the ship hits an asteroid field. The voice over informs them that their rescue team wont be their to get them for six years. Then Rage and Hollow just check out the moon base apparently. The map ends with a collection of armour stands made to look like the various members of The Crew Build Team with their names on signs. A painting above them showed the logo and officially announced their existence to Hollow and the viewers in a much more formal way than before. At the same time they also stated they were looking for new members of the team and tested applicants. They tested their worthiness in a Quick Build Challenge like event on their Youtube channels. Their third map followed the same idea of sectioned building but the theme this time was a Hotel. Each member of the team was represented with their own rooms in the Hotel and vehicles outside in the parking lot. The maps they make seem to usually be more creation based builds with designated sections for each member to build in their own unique style. This way of building allows for everyone in the team to express themselves, show their individual personalities and also give Rage and Hollow a lot of variety to look at. Many of their maps are filled with references to The Crew or just gaming in general displayed through the use of signs, armor stands or traditional block building. Between their first and second map, they were asked by rage to help with making the visuals for "The Gameshow", and so made the arena for the 4th minigame. It consists of a giant stone pillar and a surrounding forest and fantasy themed buildings, all covered by a giant ice and glass dome. (I'm doing it a big injustice if I'm honest) Members * SuitedPandas * Ikoops (Lennart) * Pengmarc * Somecoolstuff * SomeGuy * CookiesAndMil * Orkking101 * ImadBush * PieFacePro * CadeAnder * Petrito * Deviedra * Flixster * Hyprosis * Zakarta * Emanji (Lily) * Nylnlyn * Macaronnie * Raye Former Members * Epocalyse * [http://ragegamingvideos.wikia.com/wiki/Runapia Runapia] * Hii488 * XclusiveBomber (Nexus) * CubicComplex * OJEpixel * Badasscoms/Supersonicblur * Dafaria * SteveAnimates/DJVilas * JoFish * BeastyHedgehog * ScepticGaming/RagePwnage Map Appearances: * Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Enchanted Land, Action Movie and Magnificent Mini Games! * Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Moon Base on the Moon, Rage Quotes and Chain Reaction! * Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Creation of the Year, Quad Games and Pumpkin Rising! * The Cavern of Ice - The Gameshow Category:Team Category:Builder Category:Redstoner